gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzo Sakata
Kenzo Sakata (坂田 研三, Sakata Kenzō) is a young man brought to the Gantz room after he died in the shinjuku massacre. Appearance Sakata is a young man seen always with sunglasses. He has a mole below his right eye. He has medium, neck length red hair. When he first appears he wears a half-parted hair, but after some missions his hair is mostly seen as back-swept. Personality Sakata is usually laid back at times yet cautious about the Gantz targets when fighting them. Upon first meeting Sakurai, he isn't hesitant to teach him how to use the psychic powers and feels a slight connection between himself and Sakurai. Unlike most of the other members on the Gantz team, he occasionally uses the weapons offered by Gantz but prefers using his psychic powers as a second and last defensive measure against the aliens. Although Sakata is reluctant to help out in dangerous situations during the Shinjuku incident, he attempted to stop Izumi using his psychic powers to stop the bullets with the help of Sakurai, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to repel the bullets. He is quick to understand the Gantz game and has fully trusted Kurono's efforts to lead the team to victory in each game and come out alive. Background Another psychic. He teaches Sakurai Hiroto to use his latent psychic powers, thus Sakurai refers to him as "master." Plot He and Sakurai die while trying to stop Izumi's massacre in Shinjuku, leading to his arrival to Gantz. He seems to have an unorthodox view on people's lives; he tells Sakurai that he was like him once and that he himself has killed, and encourages his pupil to kill those bullying him. Gantz calls him "Stupid Newb" and "Dumbass." His psychic powers are significantly reduced, and a recent doctor examination indicates that continued use of his powers has significantly aged his internal organs. After the Oni mission he uses his 100 points to revive Sakurai. In the Osaka mission however, he says that they should forget about the death and that by bringing them back it "cheapens" their lives. He was killed in the battle of Nurarihyon by holding off the 100-point alien while the rest of the Tokyo team escapes. When Sakata first arrives in the apartment room, he remarks that he is sure he has seen the black ball somewhere before. So, while it is not for certain, some speculate that, like Izumi, Sakata was once part of a Gantz team and freed himself after obtaining 100 points (which is likely seeing that his psychic powers give him a significant advantage in fights. After the group's mission in Osaka to defeat the Nurarihyon died, giving the rest of his team to escape the 100 point alien. However, before dying he tells Sakurai to not revive him, because after the Gantz team kept reviving people and talking about reviving them if anyone dies he sees it as a cheap way of living, questioning that if they can be brought back so easily it makes life worthless even though he revived Sakurai a few days before. However, Sakata reappears at the end of chapter 359, and is seen pulling Sakurai out of the giant mech's control suit. But then he realizes, that it was just an illusion. Abilities and Skills He had psychic powers, and he was the man who taught Hiroto Sakurai how to control his powers. Trivia -Sakata always wears glasses so we don't see his eyes. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Tokyo Gantz team